


No Excuses

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, M/M, Prickly Yuri Plisetsky, Referenced Hypothetical Domestic Abuse, Yuri's Angels Suck, Yuuri needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Viktor finds himself seeing red after seeing Yuuri's shiny new black eye.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642876
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	No Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @ask-ichigo-and-rukia: Vikturi, "Who gave you that black eye?"

Viktor’s anger usually manifested as pointed cutting remarks or as tears. He’d never been a violent person, and he’d never understood why people resorted to violence. There were always better ways to solve your problems. He’d tried helping young Yuri Plisetsky figure that out, but the last thing Yuri wanted was to be like Viktor in any way except for winning gold medals.

But this... Viktor thought he might understand now. Just looking at his beloved like this had him wanting to hit something. “Who gave you that black eye, Yuuri?”

Yuuri shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. It... it was an accident.”

“What, did you walk into a door or something?” He rolled his eyes as Yuuri nodded. “You know what’s going to happen if you tell people that, don’t you?”

Yuuri blinked a couple times. “That’s what has you so angry? You’re that mad that people might think you hit me?”

“No! I can’t imagine anyone we know believing that for a second, and it wouldn’t be the first time stupid rumors have spread about the two of us. How many times have rumors spread that I’m cheating on you, or that divorce is imminent? I’m angry because someone hurt you, and I’m angry because you won’t tell me who so I can protect you.” Viktor crouched in front of Yuuri, reaching out to touch his beloved’s face gently. He leaned in to place the softest of kisses on Yuuri’s bruised eye. “What happened, love?”

After a moment of silent pleading, Yuuri looked away from Viktor. “I ran into some of Yuri’s Angels. They were spying on him and Otabek at a club last weekend, and Yuri went off on how stupid I was and how I needed to just retire already.”

Viktor frowned. “Yura talks like that all the time, especially after you’ve had a bad competition. He never means it, he just wants to upset you so you’ll do better next time to prove him wrong.”

“I know that and you know that and Otabek knows that, but apparently the Angels don’t. Yesterday that magazine article came out where I said I plan to skate until 2022 for the Olympics and that fifth World Championship, since I lost to Yura in 2018, unless I’m forced out by injury. Some of the Angels decided to take matters into their own hands. I was able to fight them off without taking too serious an injury or hurting them too badly, but they did get some good bruises in on me.”

“And you didn’t call the police or Yakov because...?”

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, a bit of fear in his eyes. “Because they were two teenage girls and I know that even if they started it, that’s going to look awful for me. People aren’t going to believe that I couldn’t get away from them without hurting them.”

“If you say so, but I think your injuries will hold up against the charges. Otherwise they would have gone to the police, and we’d be answering their charges ourselves.” Viktor pulled Yuuri in and held him close. “That’s why I think we should talk to Yakov. If he agrees that it’s bad enough publicity that we should keep it quiet, then I’ll go along with that, but I know Yura will want to address this. After all, what’s to stop them from hiring someone bigger to try again?”

Yuuri cuddled in against Viktor, tears flowing. “I hadn’t thought of that. You’re right. Let’s talk to Yakov.”


End file.
